


Rain

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Non-Sexual Bathing, Sub Castiel, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go out, and despite the collar hanging low on Castiel's throat deeming him Dean's, Dean flirts with a girl behind the bar. Dean reassures him it's nothing, and helps him through a hangover and nasty subdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Usually when they go out Dean ignores all of the flirtations thrown towards him by the pretty girl behind the bar, or the guy getting a little too close from the bathroom.

However, tonight it appears to be different, and it’s making Castiel’s blood boil.

His collar is low on his throat, below the neck of his shirt, a plaid one he borrowed from Dean. It’s so no one but them see it, know it's there, but it seems that Dean is a baby because he forgets what he can’t see.

Castiel has rubbed up against him, held his hand, kissed him square on the lips, yet the girl behind the counter is unaffected. She keeps leaning over the table, pressing her breasts up, and Dean is so obviously leaning back into her.

Other than a few rowdy football watchers, the bar is rather empty.

Cas orders three shots and downs them in a matter of seconds. He’s been able to hold his liquor pretty well throughout all of his life, and being with Dean has just raised that tolerance. Right now, he’s not thankful for it.

After another six shots he’s still only a little fuzzy brained, and it’s frustrating, more so than having to watch his boyfriend flirt with another.

Another six shots and he’s pleasantly drunk. Although it’s not the good kind of drunk, like when Dean and him go out on a date, but it’s still good. It’s the sad sort of drunk, and the alcohol just helps him to feel better. Or worse. He's not sure which, but he likes it. 

That’s what he tries to convince himself of as he orders straight vodka.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Dean asks, and Cas glares at him.

“Ordering a drink. Are you done with Miss America?”

“Miss America? You mean Sam’s girlfriend? I didn’t start anything to begin with. We were planning for Christmas, what did you think was going on?”

“Don’t lie to me, Dean, it doesn’t suit you,” he slurs, and Dean sighs. The bartender looks at Castiel with wide, worried eyes, but sets down the glass of vodka with only a little bit of hesitation.

“Don’t drink that, Cas, you know what it does to you.”

“I can do what I want,” Castiel spits, and he immediately regrets it because Dean’s gaze darkens, and his eyes shift to the collar.

“I thought we agreed tonight you would be doing what I told you,” Dean whispers low in his ear, and Castiel shoves at his shoulders. His arm is sort of numb, his senses dulled, so it doesn't do anything and Dean sighs. “You’re too drunk to even think straight right now, Cas, let’s just get you home.”

“No, I’m going to drink this and then we can go.”

“You’re not drinking that. You’re going to be sick all of tomorrow if you do.”

“Good.”

“Cas . . .” Dean says quietly, and Castiel’s shoulders slump, defeated.

“Fine,” he grumbles, and Dean helps him into the impala.

“You better not puke on the seats,” Dean says under his breath, and that’s the last thing Cas hears before he passes out.

When he wakes, his head is pounding, throbbing in time with his steady heart beat. Nausea makes his stomach turn, and he runs to the bathroom before the alcohol from last night gets on the bed instead of in the toilet.

Castiel hears Dean jog in after him, and then there’s cold hands pressing against the back of his neck, a tender touch brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“Shush, it’s okay, buddy,” Dean says, voice husky and thick from his sudden wake from sleep.

Dean unclips the collar from his neck, but Castiel holds it there until he refastens it.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks quietly, and Castiel shakes his head. Along with spit drooling down his chin, tears drip down his cheeks, splashing into the toilet bowl that he’s hugging as tight as he can.

Dean flushes it, and then he’s helping Cas stand on shaky legs.

“Come here,” he commands, and Castiel all but falls into his arms, shaking and shuddering. He can’t stop the flood of tears that come. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, but his chest hurts and his heart aches.

“Don’t leave,” Castiel sobs, and Dean holds him at arms length, looking deep into his eyes with confusion.

“Why would I leave?” Cas shrugs, and Dean holds him again. “Don’t cry, Cas. Do you want to take a bath?” Castiel nods his head, and his sobs quiet down into harsh breaths through his nose that easily taper off.

While Dean fills the tub with warm water, slowly so it doesn’t slosh over the sides, Cas pets the cat that has walked into the bathroom.

Blueberry is a Russian blue cat, with her soft fur and spunky personality. She’s picky about whom she likes, and Castiel is top on the list. Although she acts like she doesn’t like Dean, Cas has come home many nights late from work to find them fast asleep, cuddled up on the couch in a swath of blankets he joins.

Dean helps Castiel into the bath after he’s rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth.

He kisses down the hollow of his throat, the nape of his neck, the leather of his collar and the dip of his collarbones.

Dean holds his hips in his hands and guides him deeper into the water.

He washes Cas’ hair and body slowly, and Cas relaxes almost completely, mind slipping in a sort of meditation almost.

He’s dozing, and he only wakes when Dean starts.

“Sorry, fell asleep,” he murmurs, and Castiel hums. “Are you okay, baby?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel tells him honestly, and Dean rubs his skin a little harder under the water, a brush of his thumb against Cas’ thigh.

“What do you need?”

“Water, something to eat, a movie day on the couch, and maybe a blow job later.”

Dean laughs quietly, and kisses Castiel sweetly, slowly, sucking on his tongue, licking at his lips and sucking on his skin.

“You got it.” The stubble on Cas’ cheek catches on Dean’s lips, and he shudders in his embrace.

“Dean,” Castiel whines, and Dean laughs again.

“Let’s dry off. I got up earlier and made breakfast if you want some.”

“That sounds good.”

Dean dries Castiel off, looking up at him through his eyelashes when he kisses Cas’ hips, and Castiel rolls them forward.

When Dean chastises him, he stops. He’ll save that for later.

By the time they make it downstairs, it’s pouring down rain, splattering so loudly on their patio Castiel can hear it from upstairs with his door closed.

Dean and him cuddle up on the couch with blankets, and Blueberry lurks nearby for a long time before she tops off their pile.

The television stays quiet, and Castiel eventually drifts off to a much more peaceful rest. Dean shakes him awake the next time, and it’s because of lightning 

“Really, you had to wake me up for this?” Castiel grumbles as they watch the bright flashes spark their way from the ground into the sky.

“They remind me of you,” Dean says, watching in awe of the storm raging outside.

“Deadly and too bright to look at?”

“Yeah,” Dean grins at him, and Castiel rolls his eyes fondly. “Are you feeling better?” Dean asks seriously, and Castiel runs a mental check of himself.

His body feels fine, but in his head he still can’t get the image of Dean and the woman Sam’s dating standing so closely to each other. He knows it’s nothing, but he can’t convince his brain of it.

“Yes?”

“No, you’re not. Let’s go lay down for a little bit, you’ll feel better in the morning. Now that you have some food in your stomach all you need is sleep. Do you want to . . . ?” Dean gestures to his collar, and Castiel shakes his head.

“No, I like being yours.”

“You’re always mine.” Dean kisses him on top of his head, and Castiel breathes in deeply. After however many years this always manages to make him blush like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Cas follows Dean to their room where they make a new nest to cuddle up into, and if Blueberry catches them doing something under the blankets she shouldn’t be seeing, it’s not the first time, and Castiel isn’t too worried about it as he thrusts into Dean’s warm grip.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
